A wireless light communications technology is also called visible light communication, which uses high frequency flash of an LED light source to communicate. Light represents 1, and absence of light represents 0, and a transmission rate in the visible light communication is up to 1000 Mbps. The wireless light communication performs data transmission by using visible light. Compared with a microwave technology, the wireless light communication has relatively rich spectrum resources, which is incomparable with general microwave communication and wireless communication. In addition, the visible light communication is compatible with any communication protocol and applicable to any environment. In terms of security, the visible light communication is free from theft of communication content. A wireless light communication device is flexible, portable, cost-efficient, and suitable for massive popularized application.